The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, and more specifically to an endoscope apparatus in which a solid-state image sensor is used for the observation of an object.
Endoscopes have recently been developed in which a solid-state image sensor is attached to the distal end portion of the insertion section of the endoscope for the observation of an object. In the prior art endoscopes of this type, the image sensor is screwed to a mounting portion of the endoscope, singly or along with a base. When using this mounting method, it is necessary to provide the image sensor or base with a screwing space formed with tapped holes. Thus, the image sensor or base is inevitably bulky, and it is difficult to reduce the size of the distal end portion of the insertion section of the endoscope. Also, it is hard to finely adjust the mounting position of the image sensor at the time of assembling the endoscope.